The Nightmares
by inu youki 4 life
Summary: Kagome is a girl with a trouble past. She rid of all her friends and the only things she has is Sota, School, work, and her nightmares. She has yet found a balance but what if tha balance is right in from of her. This is a Sass x Kag fic more inside
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmares

Summary: Kagome has had a rough life. Feeling like she lost everything dare to her and shutting herself out from everyone trying to get near her. Who can break the walls she created to keep herself same from getting hurt again Warning: Real dark moment goes on and might add some future lemons Sess x Keg

Chapter 1: When will it End

A/N: I had another story out there but never got the chance to finish it. Hopefully I will get to finish this one. oh… sadly I do not own inuyasha.

_I was in a total dark room, there seem no way out. I started to breath heavily and I could sense that he was there. I stood there in fear and wonder if he will come out and just get it over with and end this misery I had instead of torturing me. All of the sudden he came out of nowhere and attack…._

I woke up quickly and look at the watch on my night stand; it lit up to 3am. I was still afraid to go back to sleep. I couldn't cry, I couldn't deal with this. As usually I get up for the razor. I knew it was stupid, I knew how it will make me feel, but at the moment I didn't care and for that I slid the edge of the razor across my wrist.

It wasn't like I cut deep, but it wasn't such a light cut. I stood there and watch it bleed for a moment then stop it. I got up and went to take a shower and to finish up the rest of my homework.

My brother Sota will be up soon to get ready for school. After my shower I took out a long sleeve blue hooded shirt out and a pair of blue skinny jean. I was very slender but with a bit of curve. I look at the clock which lit to 4:00am. I started to do my hair in a ponytail and went straight to my homework.

"Kagome come on you have to take me to school." Sota said while walking thru my door way. As I grasp my books and the keys and headed out. "I have to work after school do you think you can get anyone to drop you off home or should I give you bus money." He look at me with some consideration thinking if he should really accept my offer.

"Look, you know I'm going to give it to you anyway, so just stop thinking were broke all the time." I told him while petting his hair with a smile on my face. I took out my wallet and gave the short 9 year old boy 5bucks.

I drop him off at ISI Tashio Elementary school. It seem like that family bought anything that has to do with education. I then headed to the university for my classes. I set in my first class which was Algebra 2 honors with professor Kaede. I set all the way in the back where I try to stay unnoticed. All of the other students started to walk in. this one guy with long silver hair and a tight black dress shirt on and a pair of cargo jean on; he walked in and set next to me. I look at him and his perfect feature wondering why was he sitting next to an outcast.

"Okay class welcome to this new term, the person sitting next to you will be your study partner for this term so I suggest that you exchange contact information. I would be passing out a paper for attendance so just write down your name. In the mean while I let you all introduce each other." Prof. Kaede announce

I set there in silenced not knowing what to say. "My name is Sesshomaru Tashio, What is yours?" he asked. I look up and gave him one of those fake smile " My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am 17 years old I graduate from high school a year ago. I know I seem too young to be here but I earn my way to be here so I would like that you do not treat me like a kid." I knew who Sesshomaru was his name was on almost every God damn building. He gave me a weird smirk "I like that you can do things for yourself and don't worry about myself I would never treat someone with such great beauty and intelligence with ignorance." I was taken aback by his response. I didn't reply back to that I was still processing it and decided I shouldn't get too close to him it will only hurt me in the end. "Here my number and day I am available to study and do homework." Sesshomaru said while handing me a piece of paper. I just wrote my number and gave it to him.

*Sesshomaru

She looks tough in the outside, but there something off with this girl. She is a feisty little one.

I notice when she pulled up the sleeve on her arm there was cuts. She didn't even notice me looking. I wonder how it got this way, but mostly why. She didn't even talk that much. I know she isn't shy by the way she introduced herself. I guess I have to get close to her to get to know her.

A/N: Really going to try and get this story finish I promise, but I also need review and support to keep going. I like to say sorry for any grammar or misspelling this isn't my first language. Oh please let me know your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am sorry to inform this but I do not own Inuyasha, I was heartbroken too when I found out that my dream has fail

Chapter 2: The truth to the story

After class Sesshomaru suggested that we study on Saturday since I don't work that day and it's the only free day we both have. My second class was canceled so I drove to my job at Macdonald's where I am the shift manager at. Since it had been a school day it wasn't as busy.

My mind kept wondering off to Sesshomaru in fantasy land. Well a girl can dream if she wants too. After 8 hours of ordering my crew around I decided it was time to count the cash in the cashier box and to lock up the store. By 11pm a clock only drive thru was open and the night crew already enter so I left home hoping that Sota ate some dinner, but just in case I brought back a double cheese burger.

When I got home Sota was still up finishing up homework "Hey, Sota are you hungry? I know it's late but I got you a burger." I told him. He looks up at me from where he was sitting and nodded yes. I petted his head and gave him the food. I went to do all our financial calculation for this month to see if I be able to go food shopping this week. During I was doing this Sota went and started to eat dinner and to get ready for bed.

Sota doesn't like going to bed when he is alone at home so I been trying to make it as fast as possible since he has school. By the time I was finish calculating what we needed for this month, I knew it was going to be hard to make ends meet but this is ridiculous.

"Kagome…" Sota said making sure he wasn't interrupting me. I look at him waiting for him to finish his sentence "… I was wondering if you can check my school work for me." He look like he was pleading.

"Sota, you know, you don't have to act like that around me. Leave your homework on the table and I check it for you go to the morning I go over it with you." I told him giving him a hug and a kiss.

Sota and I have been on our own since he was 5. Our mother left us for this bastard Naraku.

**Flash back**

"_Mom, Please believe me Naraku is lying!" I yelled. I could tell that Naraku had an evil smirk on his face._

"_Kagome, you're over reacting. You probably waking up from a nasty nightmare thinking its real aging" she stated. Naraku didn't like me or Sota, when my mother leaves us on our own with him bad things happens all the time and I usually have to protect Sota. I knew the truth to the lies. I knew how it felt for his hands to touch me, but yet she believes him._

**End of Flash back**

Two week later after that event my mother never came back home. We don't know why and we don't know where. BY the time I was finish and ready to go to bed it was 1am.

_I felt him pull me by the hair on to the floor. I couldn't see anywhere around me. I heard her voice calling out for me "Kagome… Help me!" I ran toward the voice. I recognize that voice yet I can't find the destination of the voice._

"_It's your entire fault, if you kept that little trap of yours shut, you could've kept your dear mommy."_

_All of the sudden I felt him in front of me…._

My alarm started to ring and I woke up with a fright. I have a half an hour until Sota wakes up. I stayed in bed for a moment deciding whether I wanted to cut or not. I got up and took the razor with me to the bathroom and I turn the knob of the shower on. Before I got in I slid the Razor on my forearm a bit and close my eyes so I can feel the pain yet it doesn't hurt as much as I feel.

After I got ready and Sota and I went over his Homework we were both out of the door. I had a sweater on and short blue jean. I drop Sota at school and went in to my Algebra 2 class. Today I have 4 classes to go to. I set at my seat next to Sesshomaru, who was wearing a regular black t-shirt with a black slack pants.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

"Good morning, my dear Kagome." I said to her. Looking at her at the moment with that sweater on made me hot. She just nodded at me with that response. Kaede started to teach at class. I kept sneaking some glimpses of Kagome face trying to read her. She was so focus in class and the greatness of her simple beauty hit me with bricks every time I see her Kagome look tired like she hasn't slept in weeks I notice. Hopefully this Saturday we can at least converse with each other then have complete silence within a room.

At the moment I was taking notes and texting my little brother inuyasha, who was at the moment in his high school class.

_Inuyasha: hey Sesshomaru, What time do you get out?_

_Sesshoumaru: I have 3 classes today I shall be out around 4. Why?_

_Inuyasha: I wanted to bring Kikyo over for some fun._

_Sesshoumaru: you disgust me as a brother._

_Inuyasha: You're just mad that I get laid and you don't._

"I like to remind Sesshoumaru the little rule I have for class about cell phone being a distraction to other and to teach him a lesson I asks you to read your last text message out loud" Kaede said.

I felt my lip twitch a bit for I anticipated the class reaction to this. I really didn't care for my life to be out there since people are already nosy enough to be 24/7 stalking our family. " Well Kaede, this text message that was just sent to me says 'you're just mad that I get laid and you don't'" after I said that the whole class crack up laughing except for Kagome who was still focus on taking notes. I guess she just ignored me. "Quite down class, and let's get back to our lesson plan we only have 5 minutes left." Kaede announce.

After class I went to my environmental class and notice Kagome was in it. Since she was the only one I knew here who didn't seem to be gawking at me for who was my family, or even cared what came out of my mouth I sat next to her. "So it seems we have more than 1 class together" I stated with a smile.

"Ugh… you're starting to annoy me Sesshoumaru." She stated. I was amused that I was getting to her. Class hasn't started yet so we had about 10minutes before the professor walks in. "What other class do you have any ways, maybe on Saturday we can just study for all the class we have together and make it easier for the both of us." I told her. She just slid her schedule; I looked at it and notice we have the exact same classes. I started to laugh a bit at this, while she looks at me with those brown eyes of hers.

Kagome P.O.V

"It seems like we're both going to be spending some time together. We have all the same classes." He said. I was a bit nerved by this I can't spend the whole Saturday with him doing 12hour worth of studying, and I know I can't pass the opportunity either we have to at least change location to my house so that Sota isn't alone all day or I have to bring him with me to his house and I'm not willing to bring him there with people I don't know or even trust. "If we are going to be studying I suggest that we study at my place. I text you my address later on, since I see that you love to text so much."

He just nodded in agreement and then stated "and I thought you were ignoring me in class". I smile for this comment. "No, you're just not that funny."

The day went by fast after with my classes with Sesshoumaru. I really didn't talk that much mostly try to ignore him. I went and pick up Sota from aftercare and then straight home for I can make some dinner for the both of us.

A/N: I'm going to try and update 2 a week and to make the chapter longer. Thanks you all for who review.


	3. Chapter 3:Encounter

Chapter 3 the encounter

**A/N: Hey guys just wanted to let you know to subscribe me in YouTube at gilleine1902 I have a vlog on there also to follow me on twitter at gilleine. I will be updating on Tuesday's and Saturday's, if you don't see anything up you have the right to nag on me at twitter lol. So here another chapter!**

**Ooooo "Ugh! How dare you ruing my dream of owning Inuyasha oh well" **

_Saturday morning:_

Kagome P.O.V

I was getting the living room ready for our study session today. Sota was in his room watching television. I was getting the room situated for Shasshoumeru so that we will be comfortable studying. Today has been one of those days that I just wanted to sleep in and enjoy my day off.

There was a knock on the door and all I can guess it was Shasshoumaru "Come in if you dare!" I shouted from the living room. I can tell at that moment that he was going to have to a comment about the way I answer my door and greet my guest. He walked in and closed the door behind him "You may sit where ever that ass of yours wants to" I said. I been a bit cranky mostly because I barely gotten any sleep.

"First is that how you open a door, what happen if it was a crazy maniac at the door, second learn how to greet people properly, and third ouch! Someone is very cranky." He said. I just roll my eyes at him. Today I curled my hair and wearing a purple laced top with purple skinny jeans, and orange reading glasses so it seems I am a gloomier person at the moment. "Someone seems cranky too." I laugh a bit "we should get to work, let start practicing on our math then jump to a different subject afterwords." I directed.

Few hours later….

Sota came out "Kagome, I'm hungry" he said with his face. I look at the time and notice it was 3. 5 hours pass since we started our study session. "I'm sorry Sota I lost track of time." I told him. "Sota this is Shasshoumaru." I introuduce them then went into the kitchen and tried to find him a snack. "Here an apple that will hold you off until we're done."

Shasshoumarru P.O.V

Dang I'm hungry myself "Hey Kagome why don't I order something to eat for all of us, maybe some pizza." She just shrugs her shoulder. I notice behind her glasses she had dark circles around her eyes, must not be getting any sleep at all I guess. "Please, Kagome we hadn't had pizza in awhile." Sota sounded like a child begging to his mother.

Kagome rolled her eyes at me mentally saying' _look what you started'. _I just smirk at her and just started to order the food. Sota seemed so skinny and bony like one of the kids from the info commercial yet he doesn't look starve. Its how Kagome look just like him too. Well it might just be me over reacting.

After I order the about 8 pizza and drinks I suggested that we take a break until we get our food and ate it. "So where's you mom? If you don't mind me asking." She stood silent for a moment then Sota said

"My mom left us for her stupid boyfriend I haven't seen her for 5 years." He blurted it out so fast that Kagome didn't have time to stop him from speaking. "Do you have a dad or do you take care of yourselves." I ask.

"Sota go wash up before we eat dinner." Sota looked upset for a moment but he did has commended, She look like she didn't want to answer my question at all. After Sota had left the room she looked at me with those death grip eyes and said " If you tell anyone I would hurt you they will send him away to foster care and at the moment I got things taking care for." She said. I just nodded but deciding in some way I wanted to help her. The pizza guy rang the door bell and I notice it was Inuyasha, figure that my dad gave him a punishment for having a girl over the house. Kagome shouted from the kitchen and said "Come in and put the pizza on top of the table the men with the annoyed face will pay you." I got to admit she has her ways to annoy people. Inuyasha walk in and drop his mouth. I gave a smirk towards him "If you drop those pizza I won't even tip you, you mutt." I threaten. Kagome walked in the living room "Thanks for the pizza sir, how much does he owe you?" she said sitting down. Inuyasha was just confused.

"Kagome is that you?" Inuyasha ask. She looks up with a surprise face. This is just to confusing for me.

"Inuyasha, it been so long, it been since 8th grade." She had a huge smile and got up to hug him. I got to admit I was a bit jealous that I wasn't this close to her." Kag, we have all missed you. How come you're hanging out with my brother?" She was a bit surprised then started laughing really loudly. That's when Sota came out of nowhere "Inuyasha I missed you." He shouted as he ran up to his arm.

I notice Inuyasha was acting suspiciously toward Kagome, like she was hiding something deeply. "Well I and Shasshoumaru had been studying for our classes. Until little Sota here got hungry so we order out."

"Wait you already knew we were related and didn't say anything to me." I said. She just rolls her eyes to me "I did say I knew everything about you and your family." She sat down open a pizza box and started to eat a slice. "Sota, if you're really hungry you should start eating. Inuyasha are you going back to work or are you going to stick around?" I knew that if he stayed he would be grounded for life, but he also had that tempted look. "Naw, I stop by after my shift, and the pizza is on me Kag see you two later." He walks out and went to finish his other delivery.

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had a date and also school, but it is finally up and the next chapter will be up on Tuesday but Wednesday the latest. P.s didn't has that much passion for this chapter as you can see I just wrote it to get an ideal for the next. I don't know just being out there**


	4. AN and CH4 summery

A/n: Guys, sorry I haven't updated just yet. I have test all last week and this week too. I also had to work which gave me no time to finish. well I decided to give you guys a short summery of the next chapter which hopefully I get up by this week. Tell me what you think.

Summery:

Kagome gets to catch up with some of her friends; how will they react to her acting so cold to them? Sota gets an illness which forces Kagome to take him to the hospital, Sesshoumaru tries to find out a way to get closer to Kagome. Is there something more going on with her nightmare is it more than just her mind playing tricks on her? You will find out soon in the chapter coming up soon.

Tell me what you think and hopefully I have the next chapter up by Tuesday or Saturday.


End file.
